


capture my heart

by brightsmile



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, it starts out serious but then it's not, trying to break out of writing only narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsmile/pseuds/brightsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only a game, but Louis takes it WAY too seriously</p>
            </blockquote>





	capture my heart

"It’s all about stealth and having a plan." Louis whispers, crouching lower in the tall grass, “We need to take them off guard in order for the mission to be a success."

 

Beside him, Liam swats away at a fly buzzing around his face before shifting his position to match Louis’, tall blades of grass tickling his nose. “What have you come up with?"

 

Louis furrows his eyebrows and looks down at his watch. “Well, seeing as Zayn hasn’t returned to base and it’s been nearly ten minutes, I’m sad to say that scream of terror must have been him."

 

Liam nods grimly, heart going out to their fallen comrade.

 

"Therefore," Louis continues, swiping his sweaty hair away from his forehead, “Our original strategy of splitting up and creating a diversion was obviously a bust."

 

"So we shouldn’t go in solo then, right? Instead, we should -" Liam begins to suggest but is silenced when Louis clamps a hand over his mouth, stormy blue eyes wide as the sound of rustling footsteps reaches their ears.

 

Liam holds his breathe and watches soundlessly, heart beating in his chest, as two pairs of feet appear in his line of sight, only a few yards away from where Louis and him are burrowed in the grass.

 

"They’re hiding somewhere out here."  One of the boys whisper, voice deep and contemplative, “This is the direction the prisoner was running in when I captured him."

 

"So does that mean you think it’s hidden somewhere in this area as well?" the other boy answers, sounding thoughtful, “In order for them to successfully protect it?"

 

"Yes."

 

There’s some more mumbled responses that neither Liam nor Louis can quite catch before the other two boys take off running towards the woods and thankfully in the opposite direction of their hiding spot.

 

"Damnit." Louis hisses as soon as they’re out of earshot, “The blonde one knows it’s location. I can tell by the look he had on his face."

 

He suddenly leaps to his feet, dragging Liam up with him and begins pulling at his hair in frustration. “We’re doomed, mission failed, death in our futures. How could we have screwed this up so badly?"

 

Liam watches his partner break down in surprise before his brain jump starts itself and his lips begin spilling out a plan on their own accord.

 

"Even if they know where it is, it’s going to take them at least ten minutes to effectively remove it from the concealed location. All’s not lost just yet."

 

Louis doesn’t appear to hear him; too busy wallowing in what he believes is their apparent failure, so Liam takes a step forward and grabs him by the shoulders. “Lou, listen to me."

 

The smaller lad freezes, hands sliding out of his hair and falling to his sides. “What?" he hisses, eyes looking slightly manic.

 

Liam quickly retracts his hands from the other boy’s body and crosses them in front of his chest instead. “I’m trying to say we still have time. If both of the opponents are out on the search, no one’s guarding their object.”

 

Louis stares up at him with wide eyes and Liam swallows the lump in his throat. “So, we should go look for it, while they’re not there…right?"

 

There’s a flash of movement and suddenly Liam’s grabbed by the hand and finds himself being dragged towards the structures in the distance.

 

"Hell yeah, we should!" Louis whisper-shouts excitedly, sprinting across the open land and up the small hill with Liam stumbling and panting along beside him.

 

"Where do you think it would be?" Louis asks as they crest the top, “If you were them, where would you put it?"

 

Liam racks his brain, thoughts going back to the taller of the two enemies.

 

"Somewhere high." he replies as Louis twists around frantically, eyes darting all around the moonlit landscape. “A place you probably have to climb to reach…"

 

Almost simultaneously, their heads turn to the tower and Louis gasps when he sees the bright red fabric fluttering at the top.

 

"Liam, you’re a genius." he whispers before grabbing his hand again and pulling him towards it.

 

However, it’s as Liam’s readying to scale the tower that they hear the gleeful shout in the distance and Louis’ heart plummets into his stomach.

 

"Nooooo." he moans, squeezing his eyes shut, “This can’t be happening."

 

There’s suddenly two large palms on either side of his face and Louis peels his eyelids open, his gaze meeting two determined brown eyes.

 

"I’ll hurry back to protect our object and you work on getting theirs, yeah?"

 

Louis gasps, fingers moving to grab at Liam’s shirt. “No! It’s too dangerous! We’ve already lost Zayn; I will not let you sacrifice yourself, goddamnit!"

 

Liam looks at him wistfully, “It’s the only way, Lou." he murmurs and Louis bites his lip, forcing back tears as he nods his head. “Okay."

 

Liam lets go of his face and goes to move away, but Louis cups a hand around his neck and pulls him back down, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

 

"You better come back to me." he whispers once they break apart and Liam looks sort of dazed but he smiles, nodding his head slightly before he takes off running in the direction of the trees.

 

Louis watches him admiringly for a moment before he turns his attention back to the matter at hand.

 

Grimacing, he raises his arms and grabs onto the first rung, pulling himself up until his feet find a stable enough ledge to hold his weight.

 

It’s a nerve wracking process as he climbs higher, sure he’s about to fall with every new rung he latches onto.

 

Yet, he continues up, driven forward by the red fabric above that’s growing larger with every second.

 

It’s only feet away now, another minute of pulling himself up and Louis can nearly reach it when he stretches his arm up.

 

Breathing deeply, he anchors himself to the side of the tower as best as he can and starts to stretch his right arm up.

 

He’s only inches away. A single inch away. He can feel the worn fabric brushing against the tips of his fingers.

 

_One…last…stretch…and-_

Suddenly Louis hears the piercing cackle and his blood turns to ice as he’s met with a wide manic grin and two crazy green eyes peering over the edge of the tower.

 

There’s a beat of silence before the crazy boy reaches out, two fingers coming to rest in the center of Louis’ forehead.

 

"Tag, mothafucka."

 

Louis lets out an agonized wail and his fingers slip, leaving him flailing his arms as he slowly slips from the side of the tower.

 

"No! I’m too young to die!" he screams as he falls, twisting majestically in the air-

 

-until he lands flat on his back in the soft green grass six feet below the playground tower.

 

He spends a few seconds glaring up at the stars in the sky before he bangs his fists on the ground beside him. “I HATE THIS STUPID FUCKING GAME!"

 

Harry laughs, slipping down the slide and comes to stand beside him a moment later, tying the bright red bandana back around his head as he rolls his eyes. “You only hate it because you never win. You’re just complete shit at capture the flag"

 

Louis snarls, but takes Harry’s offered hand to pull himself up into a standing position.

 

"No, it’s because-’ he begins to argue but is cut off by a series of loud victory woods.

 

Spinning around, Louis watches as Niall skips up over the hill, twirling the blue bandana above his head as he thrusts his hips around in a victory dance.

 

Behind him, Liam walks with his head tilted to the ground, kicking at the grass with his hands shoved into his pockets.

 

"Hell yeahs bitch!" Niall shouts, running the last few steps to leap up into Harry’s waiting arms, “Winners and still fucking champions!"

 

Harry spins him around a few times before setting him down and taking the bandana from him to tie it around Niall’s bright blonde hair.

 

"Better luck next time, guys." Niall says and though he sounds sincere, Louis knows he’s trying not to laugh, the little fucker.

 

It’s the last straw as far as Louis’s concerned.

 

"It’s not FAIR!" he shouts, stomping his foot, “You guys always cheat."

 

Harry’s mouth drops open, “Not fair? How the hell is it not fair? Your team outnumbered ours. You had three people and we only had two."

 

"He’s right, Lou." a familiar voice yawns and Louis turns to see Zayn has appeared out of thin air and is now slouching groggily beside Liam.

 

He snorts, blue eyes narrowing, “Whole lot of help that was. You had no guards Zayn, none! Was it too much work for your lazy ass to call a jailbreak and come help us out?”

 

Zayn shrugs, “Fell asleep, my bad."

 

Louis’s about ready to tackle Zayn to the ground and murder him when Niall’s voice interrupts him.

 

"And how could we have cheated? It’s not Harry and I’s fault that you always hide the flag in the same place."

 

"Or that you and Liam waste five minutes declaring your love to one another right out in the open every single time we play." Harry adds, swinging his arms over Niall’s shoulder and poking him in the cheek.“You never see us doing that."

 

Niall curls his hand around Harry’s waist, fingers slipping underneath the edge of his t-shirt. “That’s cause we know we’re always gonna win so we save the celebration for later." he whispers, leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of Harry’s lips.

 

Louis really thinks he might choke them.

 

He starts yelling and stomping around like he always does after losing a game and the other boys join in as they try to calm him down, their voices echoing around the sleeping neighborhood.

 

They only stop once one of Harry’s neighbors pokes his head out his bedroom window and tells them to “shut the fuck up because it’s 1:30 in the morning and he’s about ready to call the cops on their asses.”

 

And while they all turn to simultaneously glare and flip the man off, they do end up lowering their voices until they’re speaking in whispers.

 

However, Zayn seems to take this as his cue to call it a night because he lets out an massive yawn, eyes watering as he smiles at them sleepily. “I’m going to bed.” He announces and turns to make his way into Harry’s house so he can stumble down the stairs into the basement and collapse on the couch where no one will be able to wake him until noon the next day.

 

They watch him leave in silence until a familiar grumbling sound reaches their ears and Niall stares down at his stomach with a frown. “Well, I’m starving. All that running around and climbing up that stupid ass tree to get your flag wore me out.”

 

Harry rolls his eyes, but crouches down so the blonde boy can hop up on his back. “There’s some leftover pasta in the fridge. We can have a celebratory feast for our victory.”

 

“You mean a celebration before the _celebration_.” Niall corrects, waggling his eyebrows until they both start laughing their heads off as they disappear into the house.

 

_And then there were two._

Louis glances over at Liam who looks back at him with a timid smile.

 

“Do you want to go inside as well or…?” he asks, moving closer until he can wrap his arm around Louis’ shoulders.

 

Louis sighs, but snuggles in close to the taller boy’s chest. “Yeah, let’s go. It smells like failure out here.”

 

Liam snorts as they begin walking, rubbing his hand soothingly along Louis’ arm. “You know, I never understand why you’re always so upset when we lose. It’s just a game.”

 

“Says you.” Louis grumbles, “I hate losing. I was born to win.”

 

Liam’s eyes crinkle at the corners, but he bites his lip to keep from laughing. “Born to win board games maybe.”

 

“That’s it!” Louis shouts, eyes widening with excitement, “GET READY BITCHES, I’M ABOUT TO DESTROY YOU IN MONOPOLY.”

 

The only response he gets is the man next door telling him again to “shut the fuck up or else”, but that’s okay because then there’s Liam laughing and leaning down to kiss him to make him actually shut up and Louis figures winning might not be all that important after all.

 

Especially, if this is the result even when they lose. Because honestly, Louis doesn’t consider Liam’s arms wrapping around his waist and his tongue slipping into mouth to be much of a loss at all.

**Author's Note:**

> posted this on my tumblr as well and thanks for reading :)


End file.
